Broken Relationship
by Witch
Summary: Sequel to Inner Demons. Piper returns home after three years to discover that everything including Phoebe has changed without her. She must fight new demons and problems in order to save her sister. But what is she saving her from?


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

A/N: Ok, so I know that I have already techinically started a sequel Inner Demons but as most people have guessed its going no where. So this is the new sequel. I will delete the old one.

Long Way Home

Sun beams shone violently through the windsheild of Piper's car as she drove across the San Fransisco bridge back home. She hadn't been back in three years, not since they lost another sister. She had been driving for three days, barely stopping to sleep or eat, she wasn't anxious to get home and feared being rejected. But the fear of losing another sister was worse than rejection. As her car turned off the bridge she began to recognise streets and before she knew it had pulled up outside the manor. She sat in the car, silently looking out the window at her old life. _Am I really ready for this? _ she questioned herself, _How will she react, how can this ever be alright?_ Slowly she got out of the car and walked slowly up to the manor, with every step she remembered everything that had made her leave. Leo's death, Paige's suicide to save them, Wyatt's death, Leo's beating's - everything that had controlled her life for so long and still plagued her thoughts. Now she was going back to where it all started. She arrived at the top of the stairs and stood outside the door for a few moments. _What am I going to say to her? What can I say to make everything alright? Is there anything? _She knocked. Three controlled knocks, so quiet she prayed no one would hear. She waited for a few moments, and was almost relived when no one answered.

"Piper" a voice called from behind her, Piper froze her eyes wide open, and her lip quivering as she found the courage to turn round. She spun slowly round and came face to face with Phoebe. The only sister she had left, and the sister she had deserted.

The sisters stood only a few feet apart, their eye's beginning to tear. Phoebe clung tightly to her bag as Piper walked towards her.

"No Piper" she yelled. As she back away"I'll call Grams" Phoebe continued to back up as Piper continued walking towards her. "You can't have it! Its mine"

"It was mine first" yelled Piper as she reached for the bag. The sisters were seven and five, and fighting over a small change purse. She grabbed hold of the strap and pulled hard,

"Piper let go"

"You let go" demanded Piper as she continued to pull,

"You'll rip it" screamed five year old Phoebe. "I want it more than you"

"But I need it"

"No you don't! Let go! Piper" with that Phoebe began to scream"Grams" Piper pulled harder on the strap of the bag as Phoebe pulled on the bag itself. Suddenly there was a small ripping sound, as the strap tore. Piper fell backwards as did Phoebe, the both landed in a heap on the ground. Piper holding the strap and Phoebe holding the bag. Phoebe burst into tears, her dark eyes filling with tears that spilled down her cheeks. "Grams! Piper broke my bag"

"Its my bag" yelled Piper, as Grams walked in. She picked up Phoebe and Piper.

"Why do you two always have to argue" she asked, taking each part of the bag from them.

"Its her fault" said Piper, as she stuck her tongue out at Phoebe.

"Nu-huh" replied Phoebe turning away from Piper.

Piper and Phoebe stood staring at each other, both waiting for the other to move. Phoebe opened her mouth but no words came out, she couldn't think of anything else to say. What could she say. She walked towards Piper and smiled, placing her bags on the ground she hugged her sister. The hug was akward and forced, but she felt it was what should be done. After a few seconds both sisters were pulling away, something they had never done before. Phoebe lifted her bags and walked into the manor, Piper followed closely it was the first time they had been in this house together for three years and it didn't feel right. Piper and Phoebe walked slowly through the manor into the kitchen, Piper's eyes darting around the room catching sight of everything that had changed. Everything felt different to her, she definately didn't live here anymore. They arrived in the kitchen - it too had changed - Piper hovered by the door whilst Phoebe walked to the other side of the room, creating more distance betwen the already uneasy siblings. Still they remained silent, Piper looked around the room avoiding Phoebe's stare.

"I'm back" she said quietly as her eye's met Phoebe's.


End file.
